Word-forming games that involve spelling of words using game pieced letters on a game board are relatively well-known. In many of these types of games, the success of a player is primarily determined by chance rather than strategy. For example, a player may draw letters that easily combine to form lengthy words, or the player may draw letters that make forming a complete word extremely difficult or impossible. Although some skill and gamesmanship may be involved, the outcome of these types of games is established in large part by “luck of the draw” as opposed to strategic factors. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a word-forming game that better balances luck inherent with these types of games with strategy considerations that reward a player for tactical play.